Sunny Days Don't Need Sunshine
by amessoffand0ms
Summary: Taken from an OTP prompt on Tumblr. Zoe has a picnic planned for herself and Max, but it's raining.


Sunny Days Don't Need Sunshine

The sun was shining, the birds were singing, it was a good day, or so Zoe Hanna thought, weather wise. It was the first weekend she and Max had taken off in weeks, and they had plans to go to their local park for a picnic, all packed by Zoe the night before.

The doctor checked the time on her phone: 8:30AM. She decided to give Max half an hour more, then wake him.

Zoe got out of bed, and began to apply her makeup. She-or rather she and Max had, showered the previous evening.

Just as she was perfecting her eye-shadow, the female was dismayed to hear the sound of rain pitter-pattering on the window of their flat.

"No no no. Please not today!" Zoe growled in frustration.

"Hmm?" Asked a voice.

Zoe turned to see Max's head peering over the duvet at her.

"It's raining." She explained.

"And?"

"We were going to have our special picnic today."

"We could have it right here."

"In bed? You must be mad." Zoe raised her eyebrows at him.

"Be spontaneous." Max encouraged.

"Okay..." said Zoe, getting up from her dressing table and sitting back on the bed. She leaned forward and gave Max a kiss. "Love you."

"Love you too." Smiled Max, then took her hand in his. "You're not too disappointed, are you?"

"Nope" Zoe assured him.

The doctor fetched the picnic basket from the hallway, and brought it back into the bedroom. She set it down next to Max's side of the bed, and then sat back down at her dressing table.

"What're you up to?"Asked Max.

"I'm taking my makeup off. There's no point in wearing it if we're going to spend the day in bed."

"That sounds good!"

"Seriously? Is that all you think about? We're going to cuddle and be all soppy, watch rom-coms, and eat our picnic." Zoe decided, removing the last of her war paint and hopping into the bed next to her partner.

Max wrapped his arm around her, and she snuggled up to him.

"You look beautiful without your makeup."The porter informed her.

"Oh, come off it." Said Zoe, but she smiled all the same. "There should be some strawberries in there, some of which are dipped in chocolate."

Max smiled, dug around inthe hamper, and fed her a strawberry.

She smiled, satisfied. "Yum!"

"Don't talk while you're eating."

"Shut up otherwise I'll kiss you with the strawberry in my mouth. You hate them." Zoe warned.

Max, deciding to stay well out of range, got out of bed. "What film d'you want to watch?"

"The Other Woman"

"You watched that last week."

"Yes because it's hilarious!"

"Hmm." He answered, but obliged all the same.

"You know," Zoe said a while later. "Days like this are the best. Just us two, on our own, together, not really doing anything, just in each other's company. I really treasure them."

"I do too." Beamed Max. He knew that she really did value their days alone, they didn't have that luxury when they lived with his stepsister and Lofty.

"Good." Zoe said simply.

The film ended shortly afterwards.

"What shall we do now?" Asked Max.

"You can pick a film."

"Hmm... The Lion King, I think."

"Er, Max? I cry at that, you know I do!" Zoe protested.

"Okay, how about Brave?"

"Yes please!" She smiled. "Brave" was her favourite Disney film, not that she'd tell anyone that. Max loved it too, something which Zoe found amusing.

"Youdo know that we're watching The Lion King next, right?" Max teased, getting back into bed.

"No."

"Yes!" Said Max.

Zoe smiled, and dug him in the ribs, making him jump.

"Zoe! That's not funny!"

"Well we're not watching it!"

"OK, ok, I admit defeat!"

"I know how much you love it, we can watch it but I want lots of cuddles." Responded the female, in a child like voice.

"I promise" said Max, softening. "I wouldn't let you cry anyway, I'd comfort you because I love you."

"I know that you would. Will. Whatever." Smiled Zoe. "I'd do the same to you, you know that, right?"

"I do." Max smiled.

Zoe smiled back at him. "Now let's watch the film, we've missed half of it!"


End file.
